The Moon Princess
by PeterFrost-girl1
Summary: It has been 4 years since Pitch last made his move. Jack Frost now is a Guardian and all is normal. Until, one night North calls them to the North Pole only to see a surprising guest- Manny in human form. He tells the Guardians of a terrible danger, and that one girl MUST be protected- Rena Davenport. But what makes her so special that she's got Manny's attention?
1. Ice Prince

All was quiet in the dark of the night. Midnight struck in the small town as Sandman filled children's heads of happy dreams and hopes of tomorrow. Suddenly, a strong breeze shot through the peace, carrying a boy with it. The boy smirked mischievously as he flew around in the air. Snowflakes trailed after him, falling to the cold earth. The boy landed on the top of a light pole and admired the new scenery that he made. Snow and ice covered everything. He sighed. "Now, that's moe I like it," he said with a smile. The sound of a door opening filled the quiet night, turning the boy's attention to the source. A twelve year old boy ran out of the front of a house, still in his pajamas. "Jack! Hey, Jack Frost!" Jack smiled and flew down until he was standing in front of the boy. "Hey, Jamie. Been a while hasn't it?" The boy nodded enthusiastically. Jack smiled at Jamie. He hadn't seen the boy since Pitch last tried to rid of the Guardians. "What's happened since I have been away?" Jamie looked down, suddenly sad. "All of my friends stopped believing in you. I'm all that's left. But, I do tell all of the young kids about you, so they can believe." Jack smiled, feeling pity for the boy, knowing Jamie couldn't tell any one of his friends that he still believed. "Thank you, Jamie. You are a good friend." As soon as the words slipped from his mouth, a ribbon of colorful, fluorescent lights filled the sky. North was calling him to the pole. All Jack could think was that Pitch had come back for revenge. Jamie looked at Jack and nodded before running back into his house. Jack slowly stood, staring up into the sky. His hand clutched to his staff, gripping it until he could feel the wood creak from pressure in his palm."Wind! Take me to the Pole," Jack shouted out loud, seconds before shooting off into the air, quickly flying to the North Pole. Something was wrong, all that was left to know was what it was this time. 


	2. Favor for a Friend

Jack landed on the front balcony of North's work shop. North saw Jack land and walked over to where he stood. "Jack," North exclaimed in a thick Russian accent. He picked Jack up by his upper arms and hugged him hard before setting him back down. Jack gasped for breath before smiling. North motioned for Jack to follow him into the other room. The others stood in the middle of the room, all eyes automatically turning to Jack. Tooth and Bunny both greeted Jack happily, and Sandy made a hand waving appear above his head. Jack laughed and waved back. "Alright!" North's loud voiced boomed through the space, causing the guardians to look at him. "Now that we are all here. I need to introduce someone very, very important. He needs our help."

Tooth flew over to North, "Who is it North?"

Bunny hopped over and looked up at the sky; his eyes widened in shock. "Hey, mates. Take a look at this. The Moon is darker than usual." Jack also pulled his attention to the Moon. The Moon seemed to glow, but it wasn't bright. It was dark, dull, more like a ghost of a glow.

"Guardians!" North yelled, making everyone jump. "That is what I was about to explain. Meet our friend-" North stepped to the side as a middle-aged man walked out. He had pale blonde hair and pale blue, almost white eyes. He was dressed as a British Naval soldier would have dressed in the 1800's, except he didn't have the medals and ranking marks. In their place, white and silver designs sprang their way over his coat. "-the Man in the Moon. Or Manny."

Tooth gasped as Manny bowed deeply at the waste before speaking in a smooth baritone voice, "Hello."

Manny stood back up, straightening his back. "Toothianna. You look marvelous, even brighter since you first became a Guardian." His attention gravitated to Sandy. "Sandman. I have to say, you gave me a scare a few years ago, almost dying like you did. I don't know where this world would be without you." Sandy smiled before nodded his respect. Manny's eyes went to Bunny next. "Bunnymund. It is always a pleasure to see you. Children adore your work, as do I." Finally his gaze locked with Jack's. "Jack. The newest Guardian. Your power is probably going to be the most needed for my request."

Bunny stepped forward. "That being said, Manny. What do you need our help with?"

Manny nodded as a worried expression crossed his face. "Envia has risen."

Jack was puzzled, "Who is Envia?"

Manny looked at him before speaking. "Pitch's wife." Everyone looked shocked. No one knew Pitch had a wife, let alone that a woman even liked him. "She heard of what happened to Pitch. And she wants revenge. But, not on you. She wants it on me because I made you Guardians. She's dangerous."

North put a hand on Manny's shoulder. "So, you want us to rid of her."

Manny nodded. "Yes, but not just that. To get at me, since I can't die, she wants to kill someone I care about. Someone I have always watched over." Manny made a mist appear and show a picture of a girl, about seventeen appear. She had Raven black hair and pale skin. Her plump lips were a rosey pink like her cheeks, which both stuck out on her pale skin. But the most stunning thing was her eyes. They were a pale, icy blue with royal blue surrounding her pupil and sides of the iris. Jack couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Wh-who is that," Jack asked in a whisper.

"Rena Davenport," was all Manny said.

Jack stood and looked at Manny, finally tearing his gaze away from the beauty in front of him. "Why is she so important to you?" Manny turned away, clearly not wanting to tell the truth about this girl. "Why, Manny," Jack pressed.

With a deep breath, Manny replied quietly, and painfully, "She's… She's my daughter."


	3. Child of Secrets

Jack was still in shock as they flew through the air, apparently to where Manny's daughter's house was. Manny was leading the troop to the girl's, known as Rena, house. It was in the middle of the Winter season and snow covered the ground in a thick blanket. Jack smiled softly as the tiny flakes hit his face. This is what he lived for. The cold fun of Winter and the sweet smell of freshly fallen snow. Manny suddenly landed in a yard that was a large pale, white square. North landed the sleigh and Jack followed suit. "We have arrived," Manny said in a deep voice. As the words slipped from his mouth, the front door opened and she stepped on the porch. she wore a royal blue light Winter coat, a white beanie, and a tan scarf. Her long raven black hair draped effortlessly perfect over her shoulders.

Jack's eyes widened. She looked beautiful in the mist, but she looked almost celestial in real life. The snowflakes fell and softly rested on her head, in contrast to her hair. "Rena," Jack whispered softly, trying out the way her name formed on his lips. She turned her face upward, facing the sky, and smiled, closing her eyes as her whole face was sprinkled with snow. Jack flew over to where she stood. Manny saw that and stepped forward.

"Jack," Manny said, "She can't see us yet." Jack turned, quickly facing him.

Eyes bright with hope, he looked at Rena, saying, "Yet?" His eyes shifted back to Manny. Manny nodded.

"There is a necklace with an enchanted jewel she must always wear in order to see and hear us." With a wave of his hand, a necklace with a lavender colored crystal formed in his hand, a silver chain attached to it. "I will set this down in her room, it has a spell to tell her to put it on." Manny disappeared into a window of the house. Jack and the rest of the group waited anxiously. Rena turned and walked back into the house. Minutes, hours it seemed, passed. Manny came back down and turned to the door. As he did so, Rena walked out and stood deathly still.

"She can see us," Bunny said. Jack smiled brightly and nodded. Her eyes widened in surprise. Easing down the steps, Rena kept her distance away from the Guardians. Her warm breath made clouds of moisture in the nighttime air.

"Wh- who are you? What are you doing on my lawn?" Her voice was raspy with superstition. Manny stepped slowly forward, approaching her like she was a wounded elk, frozen in the snow. Rena's eyes narrowed a the man standing in front of her. Blonde hair, pale skin, and then… his eyes. Rena gasped soundlessly. His eyes were like hers. She pointed at Manny. "Your eyes they… they…"

"...Are like yours. Yes, they are exactly like yours." Rena just gaped at him.

"Who are you," she repeated.

Manny smiled. "I am Manny, otherwise known as the Man in the Moon." Before Manny could continue his introductions, Rena scoffed sarcastically.

"Ha! As if."

"You doubt my truth."

She laughed at him. "No. I just doubt your sanity." Manny got angry. "Okay, if you really are the Man in the Moon, prove it. Do some sort of… magic," Rena replied to his anger, waving her hand like she was fanning the idea away. Manny grumbled before he stepped back. He swung his arms, causing the snow and wind to move. Lights from the street lamps flickered from his power. Rena paled, gasping in shock.

Throwing down his arms, everything turned back to normal. Manny walked to her and shoved his face in hers, growling, "Believe me now, brat?" Rena just kept quiet. "As I was saying before your rude interruption, these people behind me are the Guardians. You might recognize some of them. That is Toothiana."

"The Tooth Fairy," Rena whispered.

"That is Nicholas North."

"Santa , I'm guessing?" Manny nodded and continued.

"Bunnymund."

Rena giggled at the fact that he looked like a kangaroo. "The Easter Bunny?"

"What's so funny about it, mate," Bunnymund asked curiously.

"Nothing. It's just. You look more like a kangaroo than a bunny." Bunnymund tensed with anger and turned his back. Laughter filled the night air. The sound came from the boy standing in the snow beside North, catching Rena's attention. The boy stared back, smiling.

"And that would be Jack Frost." Jack walked over to her. Jack being six foot tall, had to crane his neck to look down at the beautiful girl in front of him.

Lightly taking Rena's hand, Jack lifted it to his mouth whispering, "It's a pleasure to meet you…" Jack paused to kiss her hand, and, even though already knew it, for her to tell her his name.

Rena's face burned bright red. She didn't even think twice before saying her name. "Rena. My name's Rena."

Jack smiled. "...Rena," he said, his breath tickling her skin. He pressed his soft lips to her smooth, pale skin. Rena held her breath, afraid to move. She was afraid to move because that would mean breaking contact. And breaking contact would mean he'd stop kissing the back of her hand, and that would cause her to die. Manny cleared his throat, making Jack stop and step away. Rena's heart was running a marathon.

"Rena. There is a great danger that is existing and plotting right at this very moment." Rena turned, attitude clear in her movements.

"Ha. What does that have to do with me?"

Manny walked over to her. "It has everything to do with you. They are after, Rena. They will kill you if you don't have any protection. So, that is why they are here. To guard you."

"Why the hell do you care so much? You come here, to my house. You freak me out. I meet magical people. I'm losing my sanity. Why wou-"

"BECAUSE YOU ARE MY DAUGHTER, DAMMIT!"


	4. SORRY GUYS

Hey guys. I am so sorry for not updating. I'm just not getting a lot of feedback and plus I've been entirely busy lately. For any of my stories, just comment that you would want more and I'll get around to writing. Thanks, bros!


End file.
